


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by Winchesterprincessbride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Hunters, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: The reader and her sister are hunters on the trail of a ghost in a small town.  They keep running into Sam and Dean who are one step behind them. Sam and your sister Gwen hit it off immediately, but you and Dean butt heads at every turn. When Gwen wants the four of you to work together, but you like to work alone. Dean pushes every one of your buttons and then some.
Relationships: dean winchester/reader Sam Winchester/Gwen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You and your sister Gwen sit in yet another rundown diner doing research. This place had seen better days. Hell, this town had seen better days.

“I think I may have found something,” Gwen said, peering intently at the computer screen. “Higgins Nebraska. Family of five murdered in their beds. Throats ripped out. Doors locked from the inside.”

“When?” You asked. “ What are you thinking, vampires?”

Gwen shrugged, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “2 days ago. Could be vampires. But the door thing. That bugs me….that sounds like something else, maybe….” her voice trails off suddenly as she looked towards the door.

“Earth to Gwen? Hello?” You said irritably.

“Oh my God Y/N! You have to check out these guys that just came in. They are really tall. And really hot!” She mimed, fanning herself.

Really?? You know G, your love of tall men distracts you at the worst times! We are working here! Or trying to anyway!“

“Lighten Up! These two are worth a look. Trust me!” She said.

“If I look, can we PLEASE get back to work? ” you asked. You casually turned around, just in time to lock eyes with one of them. He really was attractive. Short brown hair, strong chin, great eyes, which at this moment were locked with yours. You gave him a wink, and he smiled.

He whispered something to the other guy, who was good looking too. Really tall. Long dark hair, dimples. Exactly Gwen's type, unfortunately. He looked over.

“Gwen would you stop staring PLEASE???” you hissed. You hated distractions when you were trying to work. Even good looking ones. When you were working, you had tunnel vision. It was always the job…..the kill…nothing else.

“Oh FINE!” she huffed. “Heaven forbid we have any fun!” Gwen on the other hand liked her good times and her men. Sometimes too much.

“How far is Higgins from here?” you asked tiredly.

“It’s two towns over,” she said.

“ It’s too late to do much today. Why don’t we head out there, and hit up the police first thing tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan. Finish your soda while I look at that tall cool drink of water over there.“

You rolled your eyes dramatically. “Whatever. Can we please go now?”

Gwen snapped her laptop shut with a sudden click. “You're certainly bitchy today Y/N.”

You got up and tossed some money in her general direction. “Here’s money for the bill. I’m going to the car. Don’t be too long.”

You grabbed your coat and stalked out of the diner, almost knocking hot guy #1 over on your way out. He didn’t look like he minded much.

“I’m bitchy??” You muttered under your breath as you waited in the car. “I’m bitchy?? Better bitchy than perpetually horny!”

You sighed. You were feeling a little frayed around the edges. Lately, you felt like your life was an endless cycle of hunting, grungy diners, moldy motels, and greasy fast food. Maybe you needed some time off. “What is taking her so damn long?” you growled. You got out of the car and walked back into the diner.

Gwen was standing at the register talking to the tall guy! Seriously? You walked over and grabbed her arm.

“We have to leave…..now.” you said, pulling her towards the door.

You looked over at the guy she was talking to. “Wow, you ARE tall. Sorry handsome, but playtimes over.”

You pulled Gwen out the door, her protesting all the way. “Wait! Y/N!…”

“In the car. Now!” You practically yelled.

Gwen threw her stuff in the back seat and got in. ” I really hate you sometimes, Y/N.“ She said quietly.

The next morning, the two of you were barely speaking. Maybe you did take your role as an older sister too seriously sometimes. But while Gwen was a solid hunter and an amazing researcher, she totally had ADHD when it came to men. Her attention was constantly wandering when she saw a cute guy.

“Look. I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have pulled you away from that guy. I was just stressed. The job, it gets to me," you trailed off quietly.


	2. If You Two Are FBI Agents, Then I'm Beyonce.

You knew Gwen was still pissed about yesterday because when you gave her her morning coffee, she had barely muttered a Thanks. Great.

“I said I was sorry.” you said defensively. 

She sighed deeply, still not looking at you. “I know you're sorry. You're always sorry. Just because you have decided to be a nun doesn’t mean I have to. I forgive you. Just next time I am talking to a really hot guy, don’t drag me away kicking and screaming just to be bitchy, okay?”

“Fine. Are you ready to go?” you mumble. Okay. Maybe you do feel a little bad. But you already apologized. There will be another guy. There always is.

You and Gwen had a knack with cops in these podunk towns. These small-town sheriffs started blabbing their heads off in some macho attempt to impress you every time you showed up. You had completely lost all faith in law enforcement. It helped that your dress showed off your long legs amazingly well, and Gwen's boobs looked really good in hers. Hey, use what ya got. Whatever got you the info.

You had Sheriff Morton wrapped around your little finger so quickly that you were in viewing the bodies in under 2 minutes, definitely a personal best.

“Definitely not vamps,” you said, flipping through the M.E’s report. “Bodies weren’t drained of blood, and no fang marks.”

“I don’t think werewolves either.” Gwen mused. “Yes throats are ripped out, but the hearts are still intact, and there aren’t any claw marks.”

“Wait. What is that?” Gwen leaned in for a closer look. There was a black tarry substance around the mouth of one of the victims. You checked the other victim. Ectoplasm.

“Ghosts!” you said together.

The two of you were making your way down the walk of the station when you noticed two men in suits coming towards you. It was Tall Guy and the One with The Eyes from the diner! What were they doing here?

“Hi again.” Tall Guy said, his eyes on Gwen. “Didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” Gwen just grinned. She was practically salivating.

“As much as we would LOVE to stay and chat we have work to do.” You said impatiently.

“So do we. My partner and I are investigating a case here. “We’re FBI.”

“Sure you are.” You said dubiously. Gorgeous Eyes pulled something out of his pocket and flipped it open. An FBI Badge. You glanced at it for a second.

"If you two are FBI agents, then I’m Beyonce! First of all, the ID number shifted to 10 digits at the end of the year, with 2 letters mixed in, and the seal is wrong. Second of all, there is NO way they would allow Rapunzel here,“ You gestured toward Tall Guy. ”In with hair like that. Seriously Dude. Longest hair I’ve EVER seen on a Fed.“ Tall Guys mouth dropped open. 

Gorgeous Eyes’ mouth got tight and those amazing green eyes grew hard. Who are you?” He said sharply. 

Gwen looked over at you like you had lost your mind. “What the hell are you doing Y/N?” She hissed. 

“Yeah Y/N, What are you doing?” Gorgeous Eyes said in a husky whisper. Great. Now he knew your real name. Dammit, Gwen!

But you had a hunch. And you were going with it. “Are you two hunters?” You questioned abruptly. Tall Guy shot the other a look that spoke volumes.

“Now why would you say that, sweetheart?” Gorgeous Eyes asked.

You reached into your bag and pulled out your own fake FBI badge, flashing Gorgeous Eyes a sly grin. “Takes one to know one Sugar.”

Tall Guy held his hand out to Gwen. I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean..”

“I’m Gwen, and this pissy bitch is my sister Y/N.” She shot you a look that meant you’d be getting an earful later.

“Sisters huh?” Dean said.

“Are you two here for the Donaldson murders?” You asked suddenly.

“Maybe,” Sam said vaguely.

“Don’t bother. We’ve got it covered. All I had to do was flash some leg at the chief and he told us what he knew. They are clueless as usual. Already saw the bodies too. Ectoplasm all over.”

“Honey if you flashed those legs at me I’d tell you everything I knew too,” Dean said with a grin. Damn, he was attractive!

You rolled your eyes at him. “Your lines need serious work, Dean. We’re heading over to the crime scene next. So we’d better get moving.” You looked pointedly at Gwen. But she was looking at Sam. And he was looking at her. Gwen had that look you knew all too well. 

“Damn you have a mouth on you, don’t you?” Dean said.

”You have NO idea……” Gwen muttered.

“Do you want some help?” Sam asked hopefully. “I mean since we’re here already?”

“That would be great!” Gwen responded before you could say anything. Dammit!

“Dude……” Dean began.

“Gwen, can I talk to you for a sec?” You said sweetly, walking back a few paces. “What the hell are you doing? You know I don’t like to work with other hunters… You don”t even know these guys! Besides that Dean guy looks shifty!”

Gwen held up a hand. “Stop. I like Sam. We are doing this. You owe me this for putting up with your shit. Besides, Dean is very easy on the eyes.”

You gritted your teeth. You were so screwed.


	3. Stop Calling Me Sweetheart

You knew when you were beaten. Gwen had an itch for this guy Sam, and there would be no living with her until she got to scratch it. The sooner you let her have her fun with him, the sooner you could get away from Dean and those green eyes that saw more than you were comfortable with.

”Fine. You win.” you said, teeth clenched.

Gwen turned and walked back to Sam and Dean. “We would LOVE your help, wouldn’t we Y/N??” She elbowed you hard in the side.

“Yeah, great,” you said with as much enthusiasm as you could muster. This was gonna suck so hard.

“I’d Like to go back to the hotel to change before we go to the crime scene. Hard to do much in this getup.” You said.

“Gotta love the view though,” Dean said with a pointed look at your cleavage. 

You resisted the urge to stick your tongue out at him. “Where are you two staying?” Gwen asked.

“The Wheaton Motel,” Sam said.

“No way!” Gwen said, “Us too!” 

“What WERE the chances??” You said sarcastically. Gwen fished a pen out of her purse and grabbed Sam’s hand. She scrawled her cell number and drew a heart around it. 

“Here’s my cell. Shoot me a text with yours. After we all change, we can head over to the crime scene. Sound like a plan?”

“Sure. Sam said, grinning at Gwen. He immediately texted her his number. 

“You sure your OK with this sweetheart?” Dean said, looking at you.

“Not like I have a choice…..” You muttered. Gwen shot you a look. “Yep. Fine. Great.”

You pulled into the hotel, with Sam and Dean right behind you. It turns out they were at the opposite end of the same hallway from you. You and Gwen removed your FBI garb and put on your hunting gear. Long sleeve shirts tucked into worn jeans, boots, and short jackets. You met Sam and Dean at the cars. You noticed Dean’s eyes travel appreciatively over you. They were dressed pretty much the same way. 

“ Maybe we should wait until after dark to go to the crime scene. If there are cops there, they may buy two FBI agents, but not four on a small-town murder case,” you said thoughtfully. 

“You're probably right. Would you ladies like to grab a bite to eat?” Sam asked.

Gwen shot you a look, just daring you to say no. “I’m starving, that would be great!”   
The two of you followed Sam and Dean to a diner near where the crime scene was located. Sam slid in the booth next to Gwen, so you sat next to Dean. Conversation flowed easily between the four of you. You found yourself laughing more than you had in a long time. Dean was incredibly charming, and you found yourself warming up to him. Gwen was playing footsie with Sam under the table. She thought you wouldn’t notice. Did she think you were blind? Seriously? Gwen was falling hard and fast for this one.

Finally, it was dark, and you headed to the house where five people had been murdered. It was an old-looking farmhouse at the end of a long driveway, “Pre Civil War, I’d say from the architecture.” Gwen mused out loud.

“She your geek?” Dean whispered to you, white grin flashing in the dark, ‘Sam’s mine.”

“Bite me.” Sam shot back. These two were definitely brothers.

It was still cordoned off with crime scene tape, but it looked deserted. You had the lock picked in under 5 seconds. “ Nice.” Dean grudgingly admitted.

“Not my first rodeo, cowboy.” You smirked,. 

Sam entered first, followed by Gwen, then you, then Dean. All of you were armed to the teeth. The downstairs looked okay, so you headed upstairs to the bedrooms where the bodies were found. As you made your way up the stairs, flashlights illuminating a path in front of you, the temperature began to drop. Soon it was so cold you could see your breath in a cloud in front of you.

“Guys??? Is it getting cold in here or is it just me?” Gwen said.

“Stick close!” Sam turned to say to Gwen. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Dean jerked his head to the left. Sam and Gwen took the bedroom on the left, Dean came up behind you and shoved you towards the right. “You're with me, sweetheart.’

‘Stop calling me sweetheart.” you snapped. As the two of you entered what you figured was the master bedroom, chaos reigned. The bedding and mattress were missing, stuff had clearly been rifled through, and fingerprint dust covered most of the surfaces. Big chunks of the wooden floor had been removed for evidence. 

Dean shined his flashlight next to the bed, illuminating a figure standing there, dressed in blood-spattered overalls, chalk-white skin practically glowing. Moving so fast he was a blur, He grabbed Dean and threw him across the room. You pumped three shells of rock salt into him and he vanished. You ran to Dean. “Are you OK?”

He was already getting to his feet. Having heard the shots, Sam and Gwen ran in, guns drawn. “We need to get them out of here!” Dean said to Sam.

“What???? No!!!! We are fine Dean! Let’s gank this bastard!” You said hotly.

The ghost materialized again and went for Gwen. Sam grabbed her and shoved her out of the way, and fired a few more rounds of rock salt. He vanished in a cloud of smoke. 

“We need to figure out who it is and why he is tied to this house. C’mon, let’s go!” Sam said. He grabbed Gwen’s hand and charged down the stairs with you at his heels. Dean was right behind you.

By the time you were back at the cars you were fuming. You rounded on Dean. “What the hell was that?? We don’t need you to protect us!” I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

“Listen Sweetheart…..”Dean began.

“Goddammit, I told you not to call me sweetheart!”

Gwen looked at Sam. “Wanna get a drink?”

“God Yes.” He said eagerly.

:” I saw a bar a few blocks from here, Follow me.” Gwen told Dean. 

You slumped into the passenger seat angrily. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

Gwen turned and gave you a long look. You know what I think, you are attracted to Dean, and it scares you. You hate feeling vulnerable.”

“Whatever Dr. Phil.” You muttered. 

The four of you entered Joey’s, a nondescript neighborhood bar, and when the bartender came to take your order, you and Dean both said, “Whiskey “.

After 4 whiskeys, you felt much better and couldn’t remember why you had been so mad at Dean. Gwen was practically sitting in Sam”s lap. They were all over each other. 

“Your eyes are really green.” You blurted out. Dean smiled.

What the hell? Why did you say that?? “I need to go to the bathroom.” You said suddenly feeling sick. You jumped up and bolted for the bathroom. You splashed some water on your face and willed yourself not to throw up. What was it about this guy??

When you went back, Gwen and Sam were gone. Only Dean remained. “Where is my sister?” You asked.

“They went back to the motel,” Dean said with a knowing look. “Gwen asked me to bring you back. Do you want to go?”

“Why that sneaky little……you began.

“Come on sweetheart. You knew this was coming. It was inevitable. Sam has been hot for her since he saw her at the diner.”

“Same for Gwen. She has an unfortunate weakness for tall guys.”

Dean drove you back to the motel. You were drunker than you usually let yourself get. He offered to walk you to your room but you said you could get there fine. When you got there, there was a note taped to the door.

Y/N

Sam and I are in here. Please don”t bother us!!!!!!! He said you can bunk with Dean for tonight. He won’t mind. I owe you, big sis. 

Love You!

Gwen

You read the note again, Was she kidding? Bunk with Dean? Great…..Just Great. It was either that or sleep in the car. You sighed deeply and trudged down to Dean's room. You hesitated, then knocked softly on the door. Dean opened it. He had already changed for bed. He wore flannel pajama bottoms that rode low on his hips, and a faded t-shirt. You stared at him awkwardly.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” He said.

“I have a name. It’s Y/N. My sister is busy banging your brother in MY room. Apparently I am supposed to bunk here with you. Is that OK?”

Dean grinned. “That is totally OK.”

“Don't get any ideas, Dean. Which bed is Sam’s?” Dean pointed to the left one.

You swallowed hard. “Do you have a shirt or something I can borrow to sleep in? I hate sleeping in my clothes. Gwen locked me out without anything.”

Dean handed you a worn flannel shirt. You went into the bathroom and put it on. It hung down almost to your knees. After you rolled up the sleeves, you washed your face and came out. “Wow. that looks good on you.” Dean said softly.

I am so going to kill Gwen tomorrow! You thought. You sat on the edge of Sam's, bed, facing Dean as he sat on his. “This is very weird. I have never done anything like this before. I am really pissed at Gwen, and I feel so incredibly stupid right now, and………” Before you could get another word out, Dean was on you like a leaping tiger, his mouth crashing on yours……..


End file.
